


PWP二则

by LENxA



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, spawn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LENxA/pseuds/LENxA
Summary: “我赌他们有一天绝对会搞起来。”“怎么会？”“反正我不吃亏。”“前几天他们的任务不是去一家地下酒吧寻找嫌疑人吗？监控里看那台仿生人好像被灌了点什么东西，说不定这几天就有用了。”“你怎么知道那东西一定是……”“直觉？还有今天那台仿生人第一粒纽扣没扣……算了，当我没说。”





	1. Heads I win, tails you lose

**Author's Note:**

> 和平结局设定  
> 6k字俗套病毒软件PWP  
> 注意避雷！！！  
> OOC和BUG注意！！！

汉克·安德森一直想不通，为什么会有那么多人会愿意同仿生人做爱。

“那只是一堆该死的塑料玩具。”

“是的，您说的没错。”

弧面电视上的资讯还在滚动着，汉克闷声喝了口同居人递过来的水，拿起遥控器换了个频道，不出意料之外，话题的主人公仍然是仿生人：耶利哥正在以前所未有的速度增大着，其越来越像工人联盟的平权方式正在逐渐给各国政府施加压力。

不能怪电视台，这几个月里异常仿生人闹出的事比过去加起来的总和还要多，社会关注的焦点自然是全部偏重在他们的下一步行动上了。没有了热爱的体育节目，汉克·安德森在同居人的健康管理下也不能随意出去喝酒吃垃圾食品，倍感无聊。干脆站起身来，关了电视的开关。

“我去睡觉了，康纳。”

“晚安，安德森副队长。”

“你也给我去睡。”

“我知道了。”

康纳，RK-800，最新型警用仿生人，太阳穴的黄灯在被副队长夺过手里的扫把后，转为了平常的蓝色，乖乖停下了打扫卫生的动作，躺到客厅的沙发上，拉上原本塞在汉克衣橱里的小毛毯，合上眼皮，和在角落里趴着的相扑一样，陷入了睡眠状态之中。

汉克见一人一狗都已睡下，灭了客厅的灯，回到卧室关好门，整间屋子回归寂静。

整个片段看起来是再日常不过的生活场景，然而了解汉克·安德森的人都知道，这个老古板放在以前是怎样都不会让仿生人和自己生活在一起的。所以当汉克与康纳同进同出警局上班多天后，好奇的几个同事再也忍不住了。

“他没地方住，我就留了他。”

原本以为汉克还会再多狡辩一会，没想到居然会这样大大方方地承认，而在汉克办公桌旁边坐着的那个仿生人也是一脸乖巧地点点头，似乎没觉得这是什么值得大惊小怪的事。模拟生命对他当初感染数千台机型去支持游行的罪行一定不会放过，耶利哥有限的地方则是需要让给更多寻求保护的仿生人，算来算去，去汉克家的这一选项是看起来是最合理的。康纳也会在探案方面给予不小的帮助，这大概是个对大部分人有利的局面。

另一个八卦的警员悄悄凑到仿生人耳边问了一句耳语，康纳面不改色，口齿伶俐地回答道：

“我不认为安德森副队长会愿意与我性交，而且我的型号并不具备这样的功能，虽然舌头上有不少传感器，但我认为……”

汉克一口茶喷了出来，然后一个箭步，死死捂住了开始满嘴跑火车的谈判专家，直到康纳因为过度的惊吓和力道变成红圈，汉克才放开了那台气人安卓机的嘴。

“我赌他们有一天绝对会搞起来。”

“怎么会？”

“反正我不吃亏。”

等到流言蜚语中心的二位离开后，几个目击了整个事件的知情者这样打赌道。

“前几天他们的任务不是去一家地下酒吧寻找嫌疑人吗？监控里看那台仿生人好像被灌了点什么东西，说不定这几天就有用了。”

“你怎么知道那东西一定是……”

“直觉？还有今天那台仿生人第一粒纽扣没扣……算了，当我没说。”

◆◆◆

他们其实说得一点也没错。

时间点切回汉克关上卧室门去睡觉三十分钟后，本该睡觉的仿生人侦察到同居人已经进入深度睡眠，体型不小的宠物狗也一时半刻不会醒来，于是打开了一直弹窗骚扰的病毒软件，和前几夜一样，试图寻找破解的方式。

是的，RK-800的身体出现了异常，不像康纳和警局里那帮人说的那样，他其实正在为自己突然觉醒的性功能而烦恼着。就好比原本四个月大的儿童突然进入青春期，换谁都会惊慌失措的。

康纳也不清楚目前自身的状态正常与否，模拟生命那边的检查是指望不了了，耶利哥那边马库斯也不一定会有人手和方法来解决，与其支付高昂的维修金，还不如他再自己努力几天，说不定就成功了呢。

忍受着非正常运行所带来的高温，头顶的红圈一直在醒目地警告着机体过热。康纳感受到自己仿佛正在转变为一台精密度极高的性爱仿生人，眼神逐渐迷离，仿佛栗子上浇满了焦糖。咽下过多分泌的唾液，甚至还没开始计划做什么，裆部的生理反应就已经将裤子绷紧，使他不自觉地并了并腿，重重喘息一声，手已经朝欲望的发源地伸去，隔着硬邦邦的西装裤，就这样毫无章法地开始抚慰起自己来。

一开始，康纳脑内闪现的是在夜总会看到衣着暴露的几台性爱仿生人，只着内衣，露出大片肌肤，隔着玻璃橱窗向买主示好。

接下来，目光就不知为何转移到为了探案目的而解锁支付的安德森副队长身上。明明对方被自己挑的一身衣物包裹着，表情也是一如既往的不耐烦，长相就更比不上仿生人堪比完美的面容了。

但康纳仅仅是这么想着，欲望就比刚才增强了一倍。

他想要安德森副队长对他做什么？

即使机体温度是不自然的高，RK-800也能在瞬间调动庞大的数据库，找到了人类交配时自发产生的行为。拥抱、肢体交缠，还有亲吻。除了最后一项，安德森副队长无论清醒与否都对他做过。也就是说，他想要的仅仅是亲吻？

当然不是。康纳马上否定了这个答案。

虽然没人听得见，康纳还是抬起手，把喘息声堵住。然后单手解开皮带，用腿蹬下碍事的裤子和底裤，将涨到难受的分身解放出来，就这样肆无忌惮地快速撸动起来。

安德森副队长会对他做什么？

如果他是一位长相不错的人类女性，汉克有很大概率会和他来一场很棒的性爱。而他是男性，又是一个被本人叫做“塑料玩具”的仿生人，汉克估计只会一脸恶心地把他赶走，送回模拟生命或是耶利哥，让他自生自灭去。

可他还是情不自禁地回忆起了晴朗雪地里、在汉堡店门口的那个拥抱，汉克和自己都笑着，像是生命中最重要的搭档那样拥抱着，庆祝游行和任务的成功，庆祝他们能再次相遇。

他们在一起经历了不少，也许对于汉克这样的老刑警不重要，然而对于康纳这台刚刚感受到感情的新机器来说，这会成为他生命中最难忘的回忆。

“安德森…副队长……”

康纳闭上了眼，在一声闷哼中释放了出来，人工精液溅到了他的衣物和汉克的毯子上，仿生人并不在意，毕竟现在的家务活都是他在做，以此来抵押住宿的房租。现在他在意的是自己并未消退、反而愈演愈烈的欲火，正在逐渐烧毁他的理智数据，朝不可控制的事态发展。

康纳皱了皱眉，从一团糟的沙发上起身，走向一团黑的浴室，在浴缸里放满冷水，然后义无反顾地把整个人沉了进去，和前几夜的处理方式别无两样。

机体过热的警告频率和平常一样稍微降低了一些，仿生人也能在黑暗中更加冷静地思考，回归冷酷无情的谈判专家模式。而康纳却没有料到这次身体的热度回升会如此之快，以至于思绪刚刚开了个头，就被更加频繁的系统警告给淹没了。

不管怎样，都不能让安德森副队长发现这个事态。

这样想着的康纳正想重新放点冷水，下一秒，浴室的冷光灯就被无情地打开了。

“你他妈在干吗？”

一脸震惊的汉克看着不知所措的仿生人，下意识地骂了句脏话。

◆◆◆

当然，对于汉克·安德森来说，这压根不是厌恶或是嫌弃，而是惊讶，十二万分的惊讶。

天杀的，这个口口声声说自己没有性功能的仿生人自己玩得倒是挺嗨。

之前半夜里听到神秘的水声以及喘息声，就已经让经验丰富的老刑警发现了些蛛丝马迹，只是还没来得及确认而已。知道客厅里有康纳和相扑，大概不会是小偷之类的罪犯，汉克也就不去管他了，谁大半夜不躺被窝里还要继续加班的？

今天真的事发偶然，要不是睡前喝了康纳递过来的一杯水，现在也不会有去厕所的冲动，更不用说会发现一个人偷偷玩耍的仿生人小子了。

“报告安德森副队长…我被异常仿生人植入了病毒软件，现在有了性爱功能……”

康纳泛着水光的焦糖色眼睛迷离地看着汉克，像抹了唇膏的嘴唇一张一合，看得汉克都有点不好意思地扭过头去，一对发红的耳朵藏在银发底下看不见。

“……如果您要赶我走的话请随便，我很抱歉没能圆满完成任务……”

“什么时候的事？”

“一周前在地下酒吧的任务，是因为我的不称职而导致的结果……解决方法大概是要进行一次性爱运动，我会自己处理好的。”

自己处理？这小子准备和什么不明不白的人做爱？

“起来把自己擦干。“汉克不耐烦地打断了康纳断断续续的解释，然后扔给仿生人一条干毛巾。

康纳迅速清理干净自己现在如坠冰窟的躯体，已经做好了下一秒被扫地出门的准备。

”然后去卧室等我。”

汉克见康纳瞪大了眼呆在原地，叹了口气，挥挥手让康纳快点离开。而康纳迈着迟疑的步子，难以置信地照做了。

等到浴室里只有汉克一个人的时候，老刑警用手捂住了自己发烫的脸，心想自己都干了些什么，帮一个仿生人解决生理问题？这在前几年对他来说简直是天方夜谭，而在经历了异常仿生人的种种事件后，汉克觉得要是康纳的话，自己也不会铁了心拒绝。要是自己不喜欢他，汉克也不会在那个雪地里微笑着张开拥抱了。

毕竟那可是康纳，他的搭档，他的酒友，他的仿生人。

汉克顺带洗了把脸，关了浴室的门，打开卧室的灯，看清眼前的场景后，倒吸了一口凉气。

“我的上帝啊……”

◆◆◆

你永远也不会知道一个头脑发昏的异常仿生人在情迷意乱的时候会变成什么样。

比如现在，RK-800把半张脸埋在床上乱糟糟的被子里，以往梳到一丝不苟的黑棕色头发凌乱地翘起，瞳孔扩散地盯着愣在原地的老刑警，苍白的脸上头一次染着微醺的红。湿透的衬衫被随意扔在床下，汉克甚至能想象到这个小子是怎样慵懒又神智不清地脱下自己近乎透明的白衬衫，再跨出白净的腿，攀上自己的床，活脱脱像个醉汉，迷失了自己的方向。

该死的，这他妈和酒后乱性有什么区别。

“…不用担心，安德森副队长，我还留有一部分自己的意志，并且完全同意您接下来的一切行为。”

“你他妈给我闭嘴。”搞得我接下来就要对你图谋不轨了一样。

汉克再次深呼吸一口气，对眼前这台专业气人的安卓机无话可说，对方懒散而略不同于平日正气凌然的口音很好地撩拨起了他沉寂许久的欲望，红晕也染上了他尚还清醒的脸。站在原地踌躇下去不是办法，更不符合他平时不耐烦的作风。于是汉克也上前几步，坐到自己床上，真正同这台异常仿生人待在了同一平面上，面面相觑，气氛突然有些尴尬。

“安德森副队长，您介意从亲吻开始吗？”

康纳支起两条手臂，刘海的碎发遮住了他的左眼，右眼同红圈在暗处闪着光，看得汉克感到一丝紧张。等到康纳缓慢爬到汉克的面前，两人的呼吸几乎可以交织在一起时，异常的仿生人停下了继续前进的趋势，定在了原地，脸颊烧得更红。

“事到如今突然害羞了吗，小子。”

“不、不……我只是…机体温度过高…行动迟缓……”

“那接下来就交给大人了。”

汉克一只手扣上还待在原地的仿生人后脑勺，身体力行把距离缩短为零，嘴唇不由分说地贴上对于仿生人而言，温度的确过高的部位。

康纳先是惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，然后了然于心地闭上眼，双手环住面前人的后颈，没等汉克有下一步的指示，就自发地张开了柔软的唇瓣，将灵敏度极高的口腔暴露，欢迎一位侵略者的到来。

汉克虽然在过去几年丧失亲人后自甘堕落了一段时间，但该有的调情吻技却是一样没忘。刚开始还有些嫌弃仿生人尝过犯罪现场证据的舌头，可仔细想想自己也没有洁癖，康纳最近也好好进行了清理，于是就把这些问题抛到一边，专心致志地舔吻着对方和嘴唇同样柔软的舌头，直到仿生人颤抖的幅度越来越大，抱着自己的手也渐渐缩紧，老刑警才放开了未经世事的小年轻，火热的涎液扯出了绵长的线，人类的透明和仿生人的深蓝在昏暗的灯光下交融发光，再淌落到康纳赤裸的躯体上，实在是再色情不过的场面。

在屡次目睹犯罪现场里康纳舔指尖的动作后，汉克·安德森有很长一段时间都在质疑自己的性功能：是有多饥渴才能从这样恶心的场面中获得刺激？因此，进出酒吧和夜总会的次数不由得更多，却发现自己对那副场面的欲望只增不减。

人类是种很复杂的生物，明明感到恶心却也能产生快意。这也是为何汉克每次看到康纳准备把手指放到嘴里时都厉声喝止的很多原因之一。

现在，眼前，当下，康纳正顺着那残存的一缕丝线，像芥川龙之介描绘的地狱大盗键陀多，攀着救赎的蜘蛛丝那般，寻找自己唯一的出路。幸运的是，那根银丝未断，嘴唇就已再次黏上汉克，缠绵地开始亲吻起来，而自己也被推倒在那张不大的双人床上，被汉克的气息无死角地包裹起来。

汉克急火攻心地脱下衣物，那根完全挺立的器物就完完全全地暴露在空气中，与康纳躁动已久的欲望贴合在一起。一时间，卧室的温度升得更高。

“所以……你到底有没有…”

“当然，安德森副队长……”

康纳抬起了双腿，好像还嫌不够清楚似的，用手掰开了自己股瓣，粉色的新器官正在一张一合地收缩着，随着手部力道的加大而更加放荡地张开着。

“该死…你他妈就没有羞耻感吗！”

“您可以行动了，安德森副队长。”

“别说得接下来要完成什么任务似的！”

“我知道了。”

“…还有润滑……我去浴室找找，你给我先放下……”

“不用担心，安德森副队长。”

康纳拉住了汉克准备离去的手，没等他开始疑惑，后穴就涌出了一大股透明粘稠的液体，随着开合的动作而沾染了周边的一大片肌肤，宛如亮晶晶的蜜糖，诱人无比。

“操…你现在就像个待人临幸婊子，康纳。”

“……这款软件被设计得很完美…您可以开始了，副队长。”

汉克见仿生人已经自顾自地准备就绪，不耐烦的情绪自然还是有一些，可愈发旺盛的欲火烧得他无暇再顾及其他，俯身在仿生人的喉结上留下一个吻痕，伸出两根手指在泥泞的肉穴中翻搅。随着吻痕的向下，粉红色的乳头被好好爱抚一番，就连顶部隐蔽的奶缝也被舔开，再配合上手指刮擦到不同寻常的一个地点，康纳瞬间抖得仿佛触了电，失控的喘息声从嘴中传出，即将释放的分身却被坏心眼的老刑警用床边的领带打了个结。仿生人大声拒绝，被玩弄到无力的四肢开始挣扎，一瞬想要挣脱这样恶意的甜蜜陷阱，

“……副队长…您的…尺寸已经大...于平均水准……不用这样...害羞…啊！”

“闭上你那该死的嘴，我还没有厚脸皮到去花钱请人修复仿生人的肛裂问题！”

汉克自己也忍得不好受，几年来如此突如其来又汹涌澎湃的性欲几乎压得他喘不过气来，一头银白色的头发已经被汗水打湿，服帖地被手梳在脑后。仿生人的乳粒已经被他舔弄到烂熟，红艳艳地立在雪白的胸肌上，更不要说乳晕周围显眼的牙印和留下的津液痕迹了。

自己都干了些什么？汉克这样责问着灵魂，自己把当年那套玩女人的方式照搬到了康纳这台男性仿生人的身上，没想到效果居然比女人还要色情。

卡姆斯基当初是预料到了现在这个情况才会给康纳这样的肉体和面容吧。

RK-800的一双狗狗眼水灵灵地看向汉克，眼角泛红，眼底却还保留着警用型的威严。看似天真纯良的脸蛋没有了谈判或办案时的冷酷无情，在未知陌生的欲望里沦陷。完美的身材随之扭动，像是不满足于汉克冗长又难耐的前戏。被禁锢的分身流着泪，浅色的领带被透明的前液沾染上暧昧的水痕。康纳快要忍不住体内高烧的欲火，系统给出了两个分支，要么选择在下一秒停机，要么选择让安德森副队长开始行动。

显而易见的，他选择了后者，而安德森副队长也迫不及待地同意了这个让两个人都好受些的建议。

◆◆◆

“我要进去了，康纳。”

“…您进来吧…副队长……”

在比手指粗大了几倍的龟头挺进时，康纳抬起手捂住自己的惊叫，突然红圈已经没意义了，毕竟它一直红着。“软体不稳定”更加频繁地在他的系统中到处警告，不适感和舒爽感让他左右为难，被开拓到柔软的肠壁正在死死咬着突然而然的入侵者。搞得汉克进退两难，眉毛皱起，骂了个脏词。

“…康纳…你先放松！”

“我正在…试着努力……安德森副队长。”

汉克无奈地又俯下身去亲吻这个正在开苞的小伙子，擦去他眼角流下的生理泪水，有效地安抚了仿生人紧张的情绪，一度绷紧的部位慢慢放松开来，让汉克更加顺利地向里挺进。

“只要中出一次病毒就解决了，对吧？”

“大概是的…啊！”

“那么速战速决，我不想熬太久的夜。”

汉克突然发狠，用力蹭过方才发掘的前列腺位置，直接把整个性器埋入体内，毫不意外地让仿生人哭喊出声，抓着副队长背脊的手犹如猫爪，刮出了几条血痕，但没人在意。

汉克保持着这个位置，等康纳适应了一会，才克制不住地开始挺起腰来。天知道为什么他现在就像个十七八岁的青春期小伙子一样性欲旺盛，明明已经是快要步入老年生活的中年人，却对一台异常的仿生人，他的搭档，他的朋友，无法抑制地发了情，好像对方体内失控的病毒软件一样，说不定感染的是他这个寂寞已久的正常人。

“请您放开…我的…生殖器...…”

“等在这里，年轻人。”

九深一浅的进出过程中，汉克故意顶弄对方体内最为敏感的脆弱点，惹得康纳像只高贵的天鹅，扬起漂亮的头颅，四肢紧紧拽住床单，被缚起的性器硬的像块石头，正在随着男人暴躁的动作而剧烈颤抖着。快感随着体内传感器的电流，输送到全身的每一个角落，脊骨要被浸蚀，血肉要被吞噬，他仅存的新兴灵魂好像也要弃他而去，奔向云霄，到达极乐的世界。

不满一岁的康纳头一次知道，原来做爱是这般愉悦的事情。

“……安德森副队长…我快忍不住了……”

“马上！”

不知这样爆炸般的快乐持续了多久，久到康纳感觉自己快要因为理性蒸发而被强制重启了，汉克才最后大力地挺进，浓厚的精液全数射进仿生人异常的躯体内，微凉的触感让康纳情不自禁地喘息了一声，在摘掉粉色柱身上那条领带的同时，稀释的人工精液胡乱地喷洒而出，有几滴甚至沾到了汉克大汗淋漓的脸颊上，但更多的是落在仿生人的腹肌上。歪着头的康纳当机着处理高潮后的余韵以及杀毒的后续工作，看到汉克有所动作，才回过一点神来。

“…我的精液全由蛋白质组成，吃下去对人体有好处…副队长您……”

见汉克好奇地打量着仿生人的体液，康纳这样建议道，可不多时就被过多浪费的体力所限制，晕倒在了汉克此时乱七八糟的床铺上。

“谁会吃啊…真是的。”

汉克摸了摸康纳的脸颊，同样也累到不想有什么过多举动，干脆把事情全都推给注定上班迟到的明天，两个男人就这样相拥睡下了。

仿生人就仿生人吧，也没什么不好的。

这是汉克在睡着前最后的想法。

◆◆◆

“你起这么早干吗？”

“报告安德森副队长，我要打扫卫生。”

“给我躺下，连太阳都没升起呢。”

“今天是阴天，室温二十六摄氏度左右，风力……”

“闭嘴睡觉！”

“明白了，安德森副队长，我还有一件事要向您报告。”

“快说！”

“其实病毒软件只提供了性爱功能，并没有发情选项。结合昨晚的经历来看，大概是我对您抱有异样的恋慕之心，如果您不喜欢，我现在就……”

“躺下！”

“我明白了。”

康纳看了悄悄看了眼好感度上升箭头下的字眼，露出了一个微笑：

汉克·安德森：恋人。

◆◆◆

第二天，警局同事看到康纳脖子里的吻痕，汉克搞没搞康纳一事实终于尘埃落定。

“看吧，我赌对了。”

 

END


	2. A pregnant silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “听说了吗，安德森那家伙把那台仿生人的肚子搞大了？”  
> “真的假的！”  
> “那台仿生人不是男的吗？怎么回事？”  
> “我今天在进门时和她提到句卡姆斯基，那台仿生人听到就转身跑了，然后我就看见……”  
> “哇哦……”  
> “谁知道真实情况什么样啊……先别说了，安德森来了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和平结局设定  
> 6k字产卵PWP！！！  
> 注意避雷！！！【深夜悄咪咪x  
> OOC和BUG注意！！！

康纳一直想不明白，为什么每次出任务受伤的都是自己。

“弄坏安卓机暂时不违法，只是一道浅伤口而已，你就知足吧。”

的确，汉克一针见血的讽刺让康纳停下了喝蓝血的动作，转而将还剩一半的瓶子放回贮藏狗粮和仿生人食粮的架子上，任凭胳膊上的伤口开始半慢不快地愈合，然后正襟危坐地盯着吃外卖快餐的汉克，头顶的环形圈变成了黄色，显然是很不赞同副队长吃这种不健康的垃圾食品。

“你看我也没用，今天在这个时间结束，将就一点不行吗？”

“安德森副队长，其实我可以为您下厨……”

“病号就给我坐好！”

胳膊上多了一道枪伤的仿生人，不管是从字面还是心理意义上都灰头土脸地乖乖待在了原地，开始反思起今天自己的鲁莽。要是自己能再小心一点，多做一些预判，也不会被敌人所伤，从而过度消耗副队长特地为自己这个仿生人购买的蓝血，一方面是维持生命，另一方面就是处理类似于今天这样的小伤。

背叛模拟生命同时也意味着丧失报销费用的权利，虽然汉克当时信誓旦旦地说自己的存款就已经足够，但康纳心中仍然对此过意不去。万幸的是这次没有伤到重要元件，不用麻烦异常仿生人的首领马库斯，或是从模拟生命那里神不知鬼不觉偷走什么部件。

“洗澡去，康纳。”

“可是安德森副队长，皮肤以及皮下组织的修复还需要十五分钟，我想您可以先……”

“也不看看你脏成什么样……我帮你洗，过来。”

“明白…顺带问一句，副队长，您是准备要进行一场浴室性爱吗？我……”

“闭嘴！”

被一眼看穿从而恼羞成怒的老刑警骂骂咧咧地往仿生人脑袋上扔了条浴巾，没等他躲进浴室，汉克就被即使受了伤也依旧敏捷的康纳抓住了右手，然后嘴唇上迅速被没轻没重地啄了一下，抬起眼，英俊的仿生人正在微笑着看他。

“我很乐意，安德森副队长。”

“你这小子……”

年长者反揪住年轻人依然一丝不苟的黑色领带，结结实实地来了一个绵长的深吻，直到仿生人右侧太阳穴上的红圈闪得他眼花，老刑警才放开面前呼吸不匀的同居人，火急火燎地扒下彼此沐浴过枪林弹雨的衣物，跌跌撞撞地相拥而进狭窄的浴室。没等不大的浴缸里放满高温的热水，空气间的温度就已足够滚烫。

爱抚，舔吻，轻咬，肉体的碰撞和挤压，快意的交织和升华。机体过热的警告一度让仿生人试图逃脱欲望的火舌。刚刚跨出白瓷浴缸的浅粉色足尖，还没来得及从云霄返回大地，一只粗糙的手就将其包裹，枪茧的摩挲让快感一路从脚尖蔓生到了心头，挠得痒意成倍地从疲劳的身躯中反噬。抓着老刑警有力上臂的双手陡然垂下，在满溢的爱河中激起了几朵不大不小的水花。

康纳整个人无力地浸没在几乎要将他烫坏的热水中，只有头靠在微凉的岸边，可其内的思绪已经被身上人激烈的动作搅到一团乱码，连什么时候结束也感知不到。唯一能记起的只有汉克擦拭他躯体的画面，以及躺在汉克床上，两个人对视的情景。

“副队长，我可以睡在沙发上的，您不必这样……”

“睡觉，康纳。”

他在机体关闭休息前斗胆问了一句，得到的是同样疲劳的汉克，闭着眼，下意识的回答。

这一刻，他那萌生不久的爱意越发坚定了起来，软体不稳定的警告被理所当然地无视。仿生人闭上了眼睛，嘴角仍然带着笑意。虽然不会做梦，但只要有这份爱恋，只要还能在安德森副队长身旁，他就心满意足了。

也正是因为如此，体内正在萌发的一处系统异常悄无声息地躲过了日常的机体自检，在一个合适的时机成熟结果，以一种谁也不曾想到的方式出现在了众人眼前。

“康纳！你肚子是他妈的怎么回事！？”

“报告副队长，我也不知道。”

◆◆◆

“听说了吗，安德森那家伙把那台仿生人的肚子搞大了？”

“真的假的！”

“那台仿生人不是男的吗？怎么回事？”

“我今天在进门时和她提到句卡姆斯基，那台仿生人听到就转身跑了，然后我就看见……”

“哇哦……”

“谁知道真实情况什么样啊……先别说了，安德森来了。”

汉克·安德森在刚到岗位的时候就听到了同事们的议论，然后在他的出现后，麻雀般叽叽喳喳的人群一哄而散，试探性的目光时不时瞟到他身上，而这很好地惹恼了心情正处于烦躁状态中的副队长，于是一拍桌子，刚打卡不到十分钟，就宣布下班了。

该死的，这群人当他是个又聋又瞎的老年人吗？

早上那个仿生人不听他的劝告，坚持去工作的态度就已经让他相当不爽。明明昨晚被干到四肢瘫软，机体运转不能，却仍然能天不亮就起床，兼顾扫除以及烹饪任务，搞得好像只有汉克一个人很累的样子。并不是说这样的高效运转不好，可很难让人联想到一个有感情的人类。现在给汉克的感受是康纳仿佛从警用型转成了家政型，兼安装有性爱功能，全心全意地服务着汉克而很少考虑到自己的感受。

这样想着的汉克挫败地抱住了头，弄得小酒吧里的老板兼旧友好笑地问他怎么了，而汉克只是沉默地摇了摇头，继续闷声喝酒。

“情感纠纷？”

“随你怎么想好了。”

生活仿佛回到了那个天降系仿生人到来前的日子，汉克没日没夜地泡在酒精所带来的迷幻里，在操蛋的一生中寻求虚无缥缈的慰藉。反正那个能给他带来真实抚慰的仿生人暂时返回了他生父的所在地，独自寻找解决问题的钥匙，自己再怎么着急都没有用。还不如像现在这样，在逐渐步入正轨的日常里偶尔放纵一回，暂时忘却那个令自己思绪万千的仿生人。

唯一与过往不同的是，玩俄罗斯转盘的左轮手枪已经被康纳销毁，而汉克本人也没有了寻死和拿命赌博的念头。

毕竟生活里多了个值得自己为之烦恼的小伙子，不是吗？

老刑警一仰头，喝干了玻璃杯中剩余的酒，只留下冰块和玻璃碰撞后的清脆悦耳，听听倒是像极了那小子玩那枚该死硬币的声音。

汉克不爽地咂了咂嘴，叹了口气，马上要了下一杯。

◆◆◆

“副队长，恕我直言，您喝醉了。”

“醉？你他妈在说什么…还有你怎么回来了？”

一路风尘仆仆赶回来的仿生人，在刚进家门时就看见晕倒在地上的同居人，手里抓着酒瓶，胸前和胡须里残留有酒液的污渍，简直和康纳在之前某一天的夜晚如出一辙。除了现在相扑见了他会友好地摇摇尾巴，他本人也有了钥匙，再也不用砸碎玻璃破窗而入。

哦对，还少了那把左轮手枪，以及那有着六分之一死亡几率的俄罗斯转盘。

当然，康纳粗暴的扇巴掌叫醒模式仍然没有改变。从系统给定的无数种叫醒方案来看，这无疑对醉汉来说是最有效的一种。以至于安德森副队长怒气冲冲地醒来，在仿生人的搀扶下，一瘸一拐地走进了浴室进行清醒。而康纳本人也自觉地为副队长准备好了睡衣，一脸正直地站在浴室外侧待命。虽然里边的呕吐声听起来挺难受的，仿生人顾及到副队长的颜面，没有选择进去查看情况。

“…康纳，你身体还行吧？”

“……”

RK-800沉默了一会，说没事是不可能的。先不说外观上的异常之处尚未解决，从卡姆斯基那里得到的解释也是难以理解。权衡再三，耿直的仿生人选择把事情的真相一五一十地说出来：

“报告副队长，我有产卵的倾向。”

“噗——”

刚刷完牙的老刑警一口水喷了出来，他发誓这是他出生以来听到最扯的事。

“认真的？咳、康纳，你是个男性仿生人，不是他妈的卵生动物……”

“我很认真，安德森副队长。卡姆斯基先生检查了我新生的性器官，他说这是系统把性爱运动默认为了交配过程，但由于没有合适的生育位置，就选择了最为便捷的卵生模式。现在我的体内育有五颗卵，主要由蓝血的特定成分组成，对机体没有什么危害，今晚把它们排出来就行。”

“然后？”

“卡姆斯基先生已经帮我关闭了这个功能。您可以放心，安德森副队长，我绝对没有暴露您的身份。”

清洗打理完毕的汉克从浴室里走出来，从头到脚打量了自己的仿生人一番，明显鼓起的腹部表现出很强的存在感，让汉克这个始作俑者有些不忍直视地转过头去。

老天，那个自大的男人肯定什么都知道了。

康纳倒是没有什么特别的感受，见安德森副队长已经准备好去睡了，于是转身朝客厅走去。

“等等，你在往哪走？”

“沙发，排卵过程可能有些恶心，鉴于安德森副队长您还没有彻底醒酒，我还是……”

“你给我过来，反正再恶心胃里也吐不出什么了。”

“可是我不明白......”

汉克朝康纳招招手，仿生人顺从地跟随过去，等到卧室的房门被轻轻掩上，只敢把害羞藏在黑暗中的不直率男人，终于说出了自己的真心话：

“让我确认你真的没事就好，康纳。”

“谢谢您，副队长……”

下一秒，仿生人就像是被这句难得的坦率击中了一样，整个人倒在了汉克的床上，呼吸一下子混乱起来。急得汉克马上开了灯，在看清了床上人的实际情况后，难以置信地待在了原地。

“…康纳？”

像是直面了克苏鲁神话中会引发精神错乱的邪神一样，仿生人一向面无表情的脸被恐惧和无措占领，瞳孔放大，面色苍白，嘴唇失去血色，连手脚都无意识地颤抖起来，红圈闪烁的亮度让人怀疑其爆炸的可能性。软体岂止是不稳定，没发生短路就已经算正常范畴之内了。

“…我、我能…感觉到它…开始了……”

◆◆◆

“该死！”

手忙脚乱地脱去康纳的衣物时，汉克这才发现仿生人的底裤已经全湿了。隐秘的后庭处也是水光潋滟，配上张合渐渐增大的幅度，相当色情。

“…我建议…把我转移到...浴室里，副队长……”

“看来你一开始是要准备毁了我的沙发，该死的安卓。”

话是那么说，老刑警熟练地抄起仿生人虚软的双腿，另一只手扶着RK-800的腰背，以标准的公主抱姿势放到了多灾多难的浴室浴缸里，并马上放出热水，让受凉的仿生人迅速适应环境。

“…第一枚…要…出来了……”

康纳能感受到那枚异物从体腔内被慢慢挤出，撑开层层叠叠的穴肉，全方位照顾到了甬道内的每一处敏感点，诡异的快感强烈地刺激着他新生不久的前列腺，潮红很快泛上脸颊，大开的双腿也不能掩盖勃起的性器官。起了性欲的仿生人完完全全暴露在汉克眼中，虽然不知道老刑警的感想如何，但成倍的羞耻感已经前所未有地涌上了康纳的心头。

其实不用康纳预警，在分泌了大量润滑的后穴口，已经能清晰地看到一个深蓝色的球型物体，正在努力地从母体内挣脱出来。奈何仿生人经验不足，在它即将滑出体内的时候收了力，原本出来了大半的卵顺着过量的透明润滑，又返回了高热的甬道，再一次挤压到脆弱的敏感点，让仿生人失控地叫出了声，红晕蔓延到了耳根。一切只得重新开始。

汉克把一切看在眼里，默不作声，双手抱臂放在胸前，藏在白发下的耳朵却是有着和康纳一样的赤色。

“副队长…您可以…暂时先回、啊……回避一下……”

“我在这里帮你看着，你不要分心。”

顺利产出第一枚卵的仿生人没有休息的空档，呼吸急促地望向副队长。在分析到对方眼中的坚定后，不再去细想，集中精神到第二枚卵的产出上。

“遵命…唔…”

胀鼓的卵迫不及待地从体腔进入了湿滑的甬道，刚开始紧缩的肠壁已经被第一颗圆卵开拓一遍，再次被强迫撑大的感受让康纳一度怀疑其是否拥有性爱玩具的功能。显而易见的，前列腺被擦过的触电感让仿生人剧烈地颤抖，偏偏那颗卵的缓慢排出，使这一过程被无限放大。瘙痒和快意并存，宛如一桶油，让深埋在体内的欲望烧得愈发旺盛，几乎要烧毁他的理性，好像那一夜一样，深陷于狂乐之中，忘却了所有。

有了之前的经历，接下来的过程变得越来越顺利。不多时，五枚蓝色的卵躺在了水底。

走完了整套流程的康纳安静地倒在荡漾的水波里，粉色的性器还高高挺立着。显然，之前的刺激并没有给予他能够射出来的强度，反而勾起了他的欲望。怎想还在恢复的机体绵软无力，没有办法，康纳只得扬起湿润的脸颊，将求助的目光投向旁边唯一的目击者，没想到首先映入眼帘的却是对方裤裆里鼓鼓囊囊的胀起，以及汉克满脸通红，用手捂住自己眼睛的模样。

于是康纳意有所指地舔了舔嘴唇，用仅有的力气把自己撑起，张开嘴，隔着睡衣裤那层薄薄的布料，像是在犯罪现场检查什么证据一样，伸出舌尖，不轻不重地舔了一下。

纯情又暴躁的中年人还是没敢把手从自己眼睛上挪下来，并且骂骂咧咧地要康纳停下，却被对方愈发猛烈的进攻噎住了接下来的话语，一张老脸涨得更红，咬牙的力道变得更紧。为了维护自己的形象和自尊，死不吭声，生怕有什么丢人的声音从自己嘴巴里发出来。

也不能怪他现在的反应，因为汉克做梦也没想到，自己肮脏的性幻想居然变成了现实。

◆◆◆

汉克·安德森不知道自己是在什么时候，对这幅诡异无比的场面产生了性欲。

他分明记得，在最开始是好奇和焦躁。

好奇卵的实际构造，焦躁对方磨蹭的过程。

兴许是大脑中残存的酒精使他的认知开始变得模糊，仿生人苍白皮肤浸染了红色的惊慌，股间过多被挤出的晶莹粘液，双腿间因为不可避免的生理原因而缓缓暴露的性欲。一切的冷酷无情都在这个夜晚消失，随着神秘物质从穴口中诞下，这份性感就被进一步挖掘。直到仿生人的失神又饥饿的眼神情不自禁地上挑，有意无意地瞄着一旁的人类，而那份该死的正直没有从他天生的帅气面容上消失，搞得像是一个禁欲已久的年轻人刚刚了解到空腹的可悲，从骨子里都在散发着引诱，杀伤力极大。

这样直白露骨的索求，一下子让汉克慌了手脚。

乖乖，小朋友长大了，蓝血已经满足不了他了。

所以，手足无措的大人选择闭上眼，直截了当地无视。却没想到被主动且行动力极高的年轻人反将一军，等到整个勃起的性器被仿生人灵巧地舔弄着，而年长者本人也根本受不了这样过载的快感，破碎的呻吟马上就要脱口而出，汉克当即立断，推开了仿生人不知从哪里学到的口活。

“够了！”

安德森瞪着一双冰蓝色的眼睛，直视到对方眼底融化的焦糖，一瞬间让两人之间的化学反应更加强烈。老刑警草草擦干了湿透的仿生人，二话不说，用和来时同样的姿势，把康纳抱回了寝室，整个人压在快要到达极点的仿生人身上，给了他一个火热的吻，尝到了自己咸腥味的同时，也感受到了对方主动的回应，不相上下的高超吻技让汉克着实吃了一惊。

操，这个小伙子学得越来越快了。

可年长者并没有让年轻人得意多久，下半身便直接挺进对方被几枚卵玩弄到湿软的仿生穴内，坏心眼地故意戳弄在他早已脆弱不堪的敏感点上，毫无疑问，康纳身子一抖，嘴里也开始嚷着含糊不清的词句，蓄势待发的高潮却被一只手冷漠地阻止。

没等康纳对此有什么不满、抱怨、甚至哀求，汉克就将对方的双腿架到自己肩上，把这台仿生人近乎对折，更加不留情面地继续着自己的活塞运动。

因此，仿生人的一举一动都近在咫尺，脸上不正常的潮红从来没有消退过，反而从樱花的淡粉变成了红玫瑰的浪漫。康纳彻底放弃了修复过高体温的打算，产卵的羞耻，热水的浸润，恋人的求爱，一切的一切都足以让这个使用不到一年的新系统濒临崩溃。

“…啊…安德森…副队长……”

正是因为如此，仿生人闭上了眼，偏长的睫毛在水灵灵的脸颊上投下一片不大的阴影，随着体内粗暴的动作而不断颤抖。当康纳靠近他的副队长时，颤动的无机物若即若离地碰到了对方盈满汗水的眼睑。这点微小的触感并没有在滔天的快感之海中随意淹灭，小小的痒意仿佛是一根毒藤，顺着血液循环，为这份爱欲平添了几分俏皮的意思。

半睁的棕色双眼里，所含之意清楚无比。

汉克如他所愿，一口咬上了仿生人微微分离的饱满唇瓣。然后丝毫没有怜爱，掐住康纳自顾自挺立在灼热空气中的乳尖，顺带玩了把手感极佳的乳肉。康纳理所当然地狠狠缩紧今夜被彻底调戏开来的穴肉。年长者再也绷不住这样的刺激，忍耐多时的粗胀性器用力顶弄了最后一下，抑制康纳的手也撤回，两人闷哼着，一同痛痛快快地发泄了出来。

没有性爱后的甜言蜜语，没有激烈后的安抚摩挲，两个人甚至都没等到眼冒金星的眩晕效果过去，一个因为体力透支而被迫关机，一个因为醉酒后遗症而直接就着这个姿势睡下了。

很巧的是，这一次，两个扭捏的男人真真正正地紧紧环抱着彼此，相拥而眠。

◆◆◆

“安德森副队长，早上好。”

“…早……你他妈又那么早起来干吗？”

“我理解您宿醉的头痛，想为您准备些止痛药。”

“那你可真是周到，现在我不需要谢谢。”

“还有……”

“说！”

“鉴于您的晨勃现象正在有变大的趋势，需要我帮您解决吗？”

“滚！”

康纳就这样看着副队长狼狈逃进卫生间的背影，不解地歪了歪头。明明自己可以为他提供更舒适的服务，为什么一定要执意自己解决呢？

这样想着的康纳索性走下了床，准备动手收拾这一床的狼藉。但没了塞子，再加上重力的作用，昨夜欢爱的痕迹正在顺着他的腿根一路向下无阻。察觉到这一事实的康纳，为了不弄脏卧室的地毯，火速闯进分明是在使用中的浴室，让汉克像个打炮被发现的青少年一样叫了起来，在看到康纳恢复正常的面瘫脸，才转为生气的怒吼。可随后又顺着康纳的指示瞄到他腿间分明是昨晚自己留下的证据，汉克最终沉默地闭上了嘴。

“副队长，晨间的温和运动是有利于健康的。”

“我知道你这家伙在想什么，先他妈的给我别动！”

“可是…安德森副队长，明明我，您的恋人，就在您身边，您为什么不考虑一下呢？我可以为您提供更好的性爱服务，您……”

汉克望着那双真诚的眼睛，意识到自己没有了退路。于是挫败地招招手让康纳过来。

“我可没有承认这种事……”

“我知道，这是系统通过对您的心率扫描得出的结果，以及对好感度的计算，您……”

“闭嘴！败给你了行了吧！”

从一开始就被吃得死死的汉克·安德森今天也是很心累。

◆◆◆

警局在看到康纳一如既往的模样时，那个流言便不攻自破了。

只不过，据相关人士透露，安德森副队长喊康纳的次数变成了平时的两倍。

“…他们之间到底发生了什么？”

“谁知道。”

END


End file.
